My life can't get much worst right? WRONG!
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Sequel to "Duncan's Karma" set 16 years later in Dallas's POV.
1. Mom's dead

My mom is dead. Dead. Never coming back.

She died in a car accident, not even a week ago.

She hit a van, and the car caught fire.

The only good thing was that mom died in the thirty seconds between being hit, and the car catching fire.

She didn't suffer. But now me & dad have to raise my younger siblings.

Well, me. Dad's an emotional wreck right now. Give him time.

Him and mom were together 16 years.

I'm sixteen. Cameron is eleven. Lilian is six. Kayden is barely 7 weeks old.

Poor Kayden. She'll never remember mom.

Me & Cameron will. Lilian will be lucky if she does.

Worst part? The chick who hit mom is still alive. Bitch.

Her kids still have their mom. She didn't have a newborn who won't remember their mom.

I've got four best friends who are helping me through this.

Jason, Mark, David, & Kimmie. I've known them since Cameron was born.

I met Kimmie the same day. Her little sister, Laney, was born the same day as Cameron.

Laney and Cameron are best friends. I think they like eachother.

Laney & Kimmie's mom were really close. They met in the recovery room after they gave birth.

I'm thinking of asking Jason out. But I'm affraid it'll ruin our friendship if we break up. Or he says no.

People say I look like Ke$ha. Which I find funny since people say I sound like Fergie and/or Katy Perry when I sing.

Eh, I like both Ke$ha & the Black Eyed Peas. And Good Charlotte. And Demi Lavoto. And the Millionaires.

Oh! And Katy Perry. I love Katy Perry. Teenage Dream ROCKS!

I'm the musical one in my family. Dad hasn't touched a guitar since Lilian was born.

Oh, thing about Lilian. She hates being called Lily.

Mark called her Lily once, and she kicked his shin. Left a bruise too.

I've been living in the same house my whole life.

Well not my whole life, but most of it. My folks bought it before I was even a month old.

Five bedroom, three bath. Two stories. And a two car garage. Plus a pool.

Pretty decent, and I hope we never move!

Well, eventually I'll go away to college and get married and shit.

I hate my boobs. They're too big. Most girls complain they're tits are too small.

Not me. But I have D's so... Yeah...

I've got mom's temper. It's the only thing I got from her, besides her strength.

I get the blonde in my hair from Grandpa. God rest his soul. Never meet him.

He died when mom was like, 12? Grandma died five years ago in jail.

She kidnapped me when I was a tiny baby, and went to jail for 14 years.

Died of a heart attack three years before her relase date. She was like 56 or something.

Who knows. Mom and her hated eachother.

When I was 10, I asked my mom why her & Grandma hated eachother.

She said me. When I asked why, she told me this really long story about how when I was in her tummy, her mom kept on wanting her to give me up.

My mom said no. Grandma called her a bad mom.

A month later, I was born, and Grandma called a social worker.

Mom punched Grandma's nose, and scared away the social worker. Making daddy laugh.

Two weeks later I got kidnapped...


	2. He makes me smile

My alarm clock woke me up at exactly six thirty.

"What the fuck...? It's summer!" I groaned into my pillow.

I through it onto the floor, making it stop.

Then I remebered something. Mom's funeral was at ten.

I sighed, getting up. I grabbed a black dress. And some heels, and got dressed.

The dress was strapless, that ended mid thigh. It was also skin tight. Not something I normally wore.

The heels were simple. Four inches, and strappy. Actually, they were Kimmie's.

When I was done, I straightnend my long blonde hair. Usually it's curly and messy, but mom said my hair was pretty straight.

So I'm straightning it. Just for her. After that, I put on my make up.

Sparkly black eye shadow, thin black eye liner. Nothing on the lips.

When I was 100% dressed, I went to get Kayden dressed.

On her changing table, was a black lacy dress, a white head band with a bow, and white lacy socks.

I frowned. Babies should never wear black.

Kayden was awake, just staring off into space. I scooped her up, and changed her diaper.

It was clean, but still. Kinda gross to be in the same diaper for six hours.

I got her dressed, then made her formula. She was still being breast fed when mom died, so it'll take her awhile to get used to it.

I put her in this chair thingy for newborns, covered her with a blanket, then went to get Lilian & Cameron up.

Cameron's room is a mess. Crap is everywhere! And it smells... I hate going in there.

But I have to play mom for awhile, till dad goes back to somewhat normal. Or he get's remarried.

Which will take a couple years. Hopefully. If he get's engaged in less then six months, I'm going to kill him.

"Cam! Wake up. It's seven thirty! Mom get's buried in less then three hours." I said, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Okay. God." He groaned, sitting up. I laughed. His black hair was sticking up.

His brown eyes narrowed at me, and a stuck my tonuge out at him. He climbed out of bed, and I left to wake Lilian up.

I opened Lilan's door and was suprised. She was wide awake, sitting in her bed, still in her pajamas.

"Hey kiddo." I said, sitting next to her.

"Hi Dallas." She said, her pink Duck she got for easter in her arms.

From the sound of her voice, I could tell she had been crying.

Lilian was momma's little angel. She always did what she was told. Always!

The only time she was scolded, was when she kicked Mark for calling her Lily. And she was four!

I scooped her into my lap, and hugged her tight. I moved a lock of her sandy brown hair behind her ear.

"I miss her too." I said, trying not to cry. After about five minutes, she climbed off my lap.

"We can't cry. Momma didn't like us crying. Said it made her cry. Momma can't cry." She said, standing on her fluffy carpet.

"Okay kid." I chuckled, standing up. I walked to her closet.

Hanging on the door was the only black dress she owned. It was bought just for mom's funeral.

I helped her get dressed, and helped her put on her black mary janes. I brushed her short brown hair, and we went downstairs for breakfast.

Cameron was sitting on the couch. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and had a black polo on. It was tucked in.

On his feet, were converse. I stared at him, odd.

"Only black shoes I own." He explained, Kayden in his arms.

Oh yeah. Cameron only has three pairs of shoes.

White nikes for gym, black sandals for the beach and the pool. And converse for everything else.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked, changing the subject.

"French toast." Lilian said, sitting on the couch by Cameron.

"I second that." Cameron said, bouncing Kayden on his lap.

Of course they want mom's favorite.

* * *

During breakfast, dad walked down, fully dressed. Still half asleep. Typical dad.

"Hey." He yawned. I got up and made him a plate.

I sat it infront of him, and he looked up at me, confused.

I pointed to Lilain & Cameron.

"They ordered it." I said, sitting back down. He chuckled.

"No surprise." He said, taking a bit.

"Dad did you call the church?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Tell people the funeral was at ten a.m. Not p.m?"

"Yes."

"Called your work and said you'd be taking a week off?"

"No." He said.

"Well call them!" I said.

"Said I'd be taking two weeks off." He said.

Finished, he got up, and scrapped his plate.

He went to the living room, and scopped up Kayden, laying her head on his chest.

I got up, and took Lilian's plate.

"What about mine?" Cameron asked.

"You can scrape your plate." I scoffed, putting the plates in the sink.

* * *

At nine thirty, we drove to the church.

Kimmie, David, & Jason were already there.

"Hey Dallas." Kimmie said, hugging me.

"Hey Kimmie." I said, hugging the red head back.

"Hey Dally." Jason said, hugging me. Only Jason can call me Dally.

I smiled. I've always liked Jason's hugs.

The only person who knew I liked Jason is being buried today.

It's closed casket. Her body got fire. It's just a skeleton now.

"You okay Dallas?" David asked.

I nodded, fighting back tears.

"Dally. If you want to cry. Just cry. No one will judge you." Jason said.

As if on command, I started crying. Jason hugged me tighter, as I sobbed into his chest.

I thought it was strange. I never cry.

I didn't even cry when I caught my ex Evan fucking Lauren, the school slut!

But I was crying. Real tears. Weird.

When I pulled away, Jason chuckled.

"What's so fucking funny?" I growled.

"Your make up's still perfect." Jason said, making me grin.

I've only smiled twice today. Both times because of Jason.

That's why I like him; no matter what, he makes me smile.


	3. She'd be ashamed of me

A week later, I was in Jason's basement, watching him play Halo.

"So, how's life?" Jason asked.

"Besides your mom?" He quickly added. I chuckled.

"Doing fine. Dad's still acting emo." I sighed, my legs against my chest.

"I hate my boobs." I said, totally random.

"Um... Why?" Jason asked, pressing pause on his game.

"They're too big!" I groaned. I knew I was making him uncomfurtable. It was fun!

"Well... Er... Uh..." He trailed off, having no clue what to say.

I pushed them up, and frowned, from the corner of my eye, I saw Jason's pants get tighter.

I grinned, fightning back a giggle. He looked down and started blushing madly.

I had a devilish grin on my face. Next thing Jason knew, he was getting layed, and I was getting my cheery popped.

* * *

About two hours later, we got dressed.

"We tell no one. It'll be too weird." He said, pulling up his pants.

"Agreed! Hook me up." I asked, putting on my black lacy bra.

He walked up behing me, and hooked up my bra.

He also started sucking on my neck, making me moan. I could feel him getting hard again.

"Jason, five times wasn't enough?" I sighed, him still sucking on my neck.

"Nope." He grinned. I ruffled his black hair even more.

We finished getting dressed, and decided to watch tv.

Good thing we didn't do it a sixth time. Five minutes after we sat down, Mark and David arrived.

"Sup Dallas." Mark said, plopping beside me on the couch.

"What's with your hair?" David asked, sitting on the chair.

"Me and Jason wrestled around a bit? Got a problem?" I asked.

Jason laughed. What? We did "wrestle"!

"What's so funny?" Kimmie asked, sliding down the railing off the stairs.

"Private joke." Jason explained.

"Whatver." Kimmie said, sitting on the arm rest of the couch.

"Oh God. I hate Grey's Anatomy! Next!" Kimmie groaned, moving her red hair out of her face.

"Any objections?" David asked.

"No? Awesome." He said, quickly grabbing the remote, and changing it to Lake Placid 3.

"Oh, not a monster movie." Kimmie groaned.

"Kim, shut up." Jason groaned. I sniggered.

"Anyone want drinks?" I asked.

"Coke." David said.

"Same." Kimmie and Mark said.

"Nah, I'm good." Jason said.

I got up, and walked upstairs, trying not to cry out in pain.

Note to self. Don't have sex five times the same day you pop your cherry.

It will hurt later on. A lot!

* * *

Later that day, I'm at home, laying on my bed, staring at my Millionaires poster that's tacked to my ceiling.

The bunny I've had since before Cameron was born was laying in my arms.

I thought about everything that had happened in my life.

I have a new baby sister.

My mom was dead. Dad was a wreck.

And I gave up my innocence to one of my best friends.

If my mom was alive, she'd be ashamed of me.

All I could do was cry.


	4. Let it be cancer!

It was a month later. Things were somewhat back to normal.

Kayden was 12 weeks old. Dad was back at work. And I had the flu.

Which really does suck a lot of ass.

At least I think it's the flu. Actually. It's just pucking. No fever. No cough.

I've got head aches. But that's it. Weird...

I decided to visit mom's grave. I decided I'm going to do this the first Saturday of every month.

I sat on the ground, my back leaning against the marble gravestone.

"Hey mom. Life really sucks. Lilian's acting up, Cameron's stopped talking, and I'm just waiting for dad to start slicing his wrists." I sighed.

"And I'm really sick. Like "OMG grab a bucket!" sick. What's wrong with me?" I sighed.

I decided to read mom's tomb stone.

_Here lies Gwendolyn Cassandra Emerson_

_4/11/1992 ~ 7/16/2026_

_Mother, Sister, Wife, and Friend_

_God rest her soul_

I frowned. They forgot daughter.

* * *

I sat on the couch, bored out of my mind.

I was so bored, I was watching some documentary about a fat lady learning she had cancer.

"At first, I thought I was pregnant. I had all the signs. So I bought a test. It came out negative. But I was still late." The woman on tv said.

"So I went to the doctor, and he said I had cancer." The woman said.

My eyes went wide. I grabbed my shoes and ran to the nearest pharmacy.

"Let it be cancer!" I cried, running down the block.

* * *

I sat on my bed, staring at the test. Damn, I was hoping it was cancer.

As I stared at the test, which had a little pink plus sign on it, only two things ran through my mind.

_My dad was going to kill me._

_And I was going to kill Jason._

And I thought my life couldn't suck anymore then it already did.

Boy was I fucking wrong!


	5. I was still a virgin at mom's funeral

**Message to PhenomsServant about their review. Wah! It's my story. Get over it.**

I hid the test in the back of my desk drawer. It was hidden under a pad of sticky nots, and my rainbow colored sharpies.

I grabbed my phone, and called Jason.

"Hey babe. Wanna go to the movie's Saturday?" Jason asked.

"Maybe. We might not be alive by then." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I'll tell you later. Could you come over? We need to talk about what happened in your basement last month.'' I said.

"Aw, you don't regret it do you?" He said, sounding said.

"Yes and no. Just come over. Please! Cameron's at Laney's, Lilian & Kayden are at daycare, and dad's at work. So it's just me." I said.

"Kay. Give me about ten minutes." He said, hanging up.

He came exactly ten minutes later.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Sit." I ordered. He sat on my bed, kinda scared.

I rumaged through the drawer and found the test.

"Catch." I said, tossing it to him.

He caught it, and looked down, groaning.

"Guess who's gonna be a daddy?" I asked, arms crossed.

"What are we gonna do?" Jason asked. In other words, keep or kill?

"I plan to keep it. Whether you wanna help is your choice." I said, taking the test, and shoving it back into the drawer.

"We're gonna have a baby." Jason said, eyes wide.

"Yup Einstien. I'm knocked up." I rolled my eyes, sitting down beside him.

"Who knows?" Jason asked.

"Everyone who knows is sitting in this room." I said.

"Should we tell people it's mine? I mean- it'll be kinda weird. And the gang will ask to many questions." Jason said.

"And your dad will kill me." He added.

"Agreed. I hooked up with a guy. Got knocked up. Things will still be the same." I said. I hope.

* * *

I told Kimmie, David, & Mark a week later.

"You hooked up?" Kimmie cried, shocked.

"Yeah... So?" I said, like it was nothing.

It was techinically the truth. I hooked up with Jason.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Mark asked. I nodded.

"Cool." David shrugged, going back to watching tv. Jason's jaw dropped.

"Seriously? Dallas just told us she's pregnant, and all you have to say is 'cool'?" Jason asked, totally confused.

"It's her life. Her kid. I don't have a problem with it." David explained.

"One question though. Does your family know?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Go tell them!" Kimmie cried, pointing to the direction my house was in.

I huffed, got up, and walked the the two blocks back to my house.

* * *

"Dallas Rebecca Emerson! You had better be joking!" My father snapped.

Kayden was in her crib, and Cameron & Lilian were hiding in the kitchen.

I shook my head. I wasn't affraid of my dad being angry.

"Who's the father?" He barked. I shrugged my shoulders.

Now that really pissed him off.

"I was bored. Depressed. Hooked up." I explained.

"And when was this?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Five weeks ago. Give or take a couple days." I said, honestly not sure.

"C'mon." he said, grabbing his keys.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You plan to keep it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, you need to go to the doctors. Cameron! Watch Kayden & Lilian!" Dad order, as we left the house.

* * *

At the doctors, my pregnancy was confirmed.

"Five weeks. Excited?" The doctor asked.

"Scared shitless." I corrected.

"My wife hasn't even been dead two months and I'm going to be a grandpa." Dad groaned.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was still a virgin at mom's funeral." I said.

"No. That doesn't make me feel better." Dad growled.

"And why are you made. Mom was 18 when you got her pregnant!" I cried.

"Me and your mother weren't in highschool!" Dad said, narrowing his eyes.

"Mom told me about the affair you too had." I said, with a smug look on my face.

"Care to explain?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Okay. 16... 17 years ago. Your mom was dating a guy we both knew. We had an affair, and made you. She tricked the other guy into thinking you were his. She didn't tell him till the day you were born." Dad explained.

"How'd he find out you were my dad?" I asked.

"I signed your birth certificate." He said.

"Would you like to hear your baby's heart beat?" The doctor asked.

I nodded, smiling.

"So who was the guy?" I asked, as the woman set up the machine.

"Jason's dad." Holy shit.


	6. That's one way to tell your mother

Dad made the guest room a nursery. I thought it was sweet.

I still couldn't believe my mom cheated on Jason's dad with my dad!

I'll have to confront him about it later.

Jason invited me to watch the original Halloween with him in his basement.

Halloween is our favorite movie! Micheal Myers is fucking awesome!

I wonder if the baby will like scary movies...? Who knows.

"So, any names?" Jason asked. I scoffed.

"I'm not even eight weeks along!" I cried.

Good thing it was just me and Jason; his parents don't know I'm knocked up.

"Oh... Wanna make out?" I'm going to slap him.

"Jason. We want people to NOT know it's yours!" I hissed.

Jason shrugged, and we continued to watch the movie.

Unfortenetly, by the time the credits started rolling, we got to second base. Fuck me!

* * *

Kimmie was excited about being an aunt. Too excited.

"Eeee! This is too awesome!" She cried, as we walked through the mall.

"Kim? Shut up. I don't want people to know yet." I huffed.

"Oops. Sorry Dallas." She apologized.

"No prob. Just keep it on the down low till I hit 12 weeks." I said, putting my arm over her shoulder.

"Okay. Wanna see a movie or something?" She asked.

"Sure. What do you wanna see?" I asked.

"Vampires Suck?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" I cried, as we raced to the theater.

We seriously HATE Twilight!

* * *

By the time I was ten weeks pregnant, I was already starting to show.

Not majorly, but you could tell I packed on a couple pounds.

Dad was still in his emo depressed mode.

But it was no where near as bad as it was when Mom first died.

Which is good... I think... Who knows.

Kayden is now, four months old, and looks JUST LIKE MOM!

Black hair, black eyes, same nose- EVERYTHING!

If mom had died giving birth to Kayden, I would've swore Kayden was a reincarnation of her.

It's kinda creepy, actually.

Lilian is still the golden child. I was too, before I got knocked up.

Watch Lilian get pregnant in ten years...

"Dad? Going to the doctors. See ya." I hollered, locking the door.

I got in my car- my mom's truck from when she was my age- and drove to the clinic.

* * *

"Ready for your ultra sound?" The doctor asked me. I nodded.

I get to see my baby. This is so fucking awesome!

"There it is. There's your baby." The doctor said, pointing to the screen.

I scwinted my eyes; I couldn't see it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it?" I asked, pouting.

She pointed to this peanutty thing.

"See this dark blob?" I nodded.

"_That's _your baby." She smiled.

"Ohh... Okay! I see it now!" I said, smiling.

* * *

I drove to Jason's. The photo in my purse.

I figured since it's his, he'd want to see a pic.

I rang the door bell, and his mother answered.

"Hey Dallas." Aunt Courtney said, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Aunt C. Jason here?" I asked.

"Yep. Basement with his father." She said, letting me in.

"Awesome. Thank you." I said, heading downstairs.

Jason was playing pool with his dad.

"Hey Jason. Sup Uncle Duncan." I said, walking up to them.

"Hey Dallas." Duncan said, shooting the 6 ball into the hole.

"Hey Dally. Everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Everything's good. Check it out!" I said, showing him the photo.

"Eleven weeks." I grinned.

"You're pregnant?" Fuck! Forgot Duncan was in the room!

"Yeah..." I trailed off, biting my bottom lip.

"Who's the father?" He asked.

I shrugged, lying through my teeth.

_That's bullshit. I'm standing next to the dad._ I thought.

His eyes went wide.

"I know. Dad was the same way. What the fuck!" I smirked.

Jason went over to the wall, and tacked the photo up.

He grabbed a sticky note and a sharpie, and wrote "11 week" and stuck it on the wall by the photo.

"There. Perfect." Jason smirked.

"That's one way to tell your mother..." Duncan shrugged.


	7. I'm gonna laugh if it's a girl

Courtney found out. She was totally shocked. Luckilly not ashamed.

We showed the photo to Mark, David, and Kimmie.

"It looks like a peanut." Mark said.

"That's what I said!" I cried, laughing.

"What do you think it'll be?" David asked.

"Boy." Everyone answered, even me.

"I'm gonna laugh if it's a girl." David smirked.

"Do you want to know what it's gonna be?" Kimmie asked.

I shrugged, not sure.

"You should be surprised." Jason said.

"Maybe. But remember; _I'm _the one that's with child." I reminded him. He shrugged.

"Any names?" Kimmie asked. What's with my friends and names!

"No Kimmie. I haven't picked a name yet." I growled.

Poor Kimmie, I think I scared her pretty bad with my demon voice.

"Sorry but c'mon! I'm barely showing! Wait till I've found out what I'm having! Actually- I'll tell you when I come up with a name! Kay?" I said, plopping on the couch.

"You still pucking?" Jason asked, sitting by me.

"Nope. It stopped. Hello 13 weeks!" I groaned, sarcasim in my voice. He chuckled.

"School starts in three days. Ready?" Mark asked.

"Eh. I guess. I can't wait. We'll be juniors." I said, rolling my eyes. David scoffed.

"Lighten up Dallas." He sighed.

"Lighten up? Okay you know what! You fuck a random guy and get knocked up, and see how cheerful you are!" I yelled, totally pissed.

"Sorry! Goddamn! But do you have to be so sarcastic all the time?" He cried.

"I'm always sarcastic!" I cried.

* * *

On the first day of school, I got an unwanted surprise; a baby bump...

Luckilly my shirts still fit. However, my jeans don't.

So, in my pajama shorts, I had to get in my car, drive to Jason's, and steal a pair of his jeans.

And even thoughs barely fit me. But hey, they still fit.

"My ass is too big." I groaned, pulling up the pants, and buttoning them.

Jason sniggered.

"It's not THAT big. Besides, I like your ass." He said.

"And my tits, and my-" He cut me off.

"Mom's awake!" He hissed.

"I was gonna say lips you perv." I said in a low voice.

"Oh..." He said.

I love him, have since we were 12, but I swear Jason's retarded.

* * *

I gave Jason a ride to school, since his car's broke and he hates the bus.

"Nervous?" He asked, as I pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Oh yeah." I said, parking.

"You're not the first girl at Cresent High to get pregnant. You're like the eleventh in four years!" Jason said.

"You're right." I nodded, taking a breath. I got out of the car.


	8. You know me I'm pro life

I ignored all the stares and gasps I was getting as I walked through the halls.

I ignored the whispers and the sniggers. I ignored everything.

I just pretended they didn't exist.

Lauren & Evan walked up to me.

"Hey Dallas." She said, a fake smile on her face.

"Don't worry Evan. If it was yours, I woul've terminated it. And you know me. I'm pro life. Good thing we never went past second base." I told Evan, a smile on my face.

I could tell he looked relieved. God he's retarded. I thought Jason was slow.

"So, are you keeping it?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. I take care of my mistakes. Instead of abandoning them in the trash. Like you." I scoffed.

It was rumored that before Lauren moved her sophmore year, she had a baby, then through it in the trash.

No one's sure if it's true. Lauren doesn't deny it. But she doesn't say it's a lie either.

That's why she's a slut. That and she'll bang any guy. Single or not.

"Whatever freak. Oh, sorry about your mom." Lauren said, as her and Evan walked off.

What hurt the most is, I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

* * *

A month later, I stayed after to watch Jason at football practice.

He's #42. Runningback. God he's hot!

"Go Jason!" I whooped, as he dodged the quarter back. Who's also Evan.

"Excuse me ms? One of the coaches asked, walking up to me.

"Yes...?" I asked.

"Your distracting the players. So get your knocked up butt and go home." He siad.

"Excuse me! It's a free country fat ass!" I snapped, angry.

Jason must've heard me, cause he ran up the bleachers to see if I was okay.

"Everything okay Dally?" He asked.

"Just dandy." I huffed.

"Don't you have an ultra sound?" He asked.

"Not till six." I said.

"Hey, practice ends soon, wanna head to the mall?" Jason asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Griffin. Is that kid yours?" The coach said.

"No sir." Jason said, shaking his head.

* * *

Me and Jason decided to see Saw XI** (totally made up:)**

We got the usual movie food; popcorn, coke to share, gummy worms, and dips.

"So, how's the baby?" Jason asked.

"Good. Doc says I'm still 18 weeks." I smiled.

"Nice. Can you tell what it is?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I want it too be a surprise." I lied.

I already knew what I was having. But I was keeping it a surprise.

"Oh. So when's your due date?" Jason asked.

"January 16." I said, kissing his cheek.

He kissed me back, but we stopped when the movie started.


	9. They'll live

At six months (23 weeks) Jason finally had the guts to ask me something.

"Do you wanna get married?"

We were laying on his bed, talking. Halloween was in two weeks.

"Umm..." I trailed off.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't wanna be a single mom." He explained.

"Pass. Don't wanna get hitched. I like what we've got." I said, laying on my back.

"You mean you like sneaking around? People calling you a whore cause you hooked up with a "stranger" and got pregnant!" Jason asked, shocked.

"God! Why are you being such an ass!" I snapped, standing up.

"Me being an ass! Your acting like a whore!" He yelled.

"Jason. I love you. Have since we were 12! But if your gonna be a jackass, I'm sorry. I'm done." I said, walking out of his room.

I wasn't surprised when he didn't run after me.

I got in my car, and drove away.

At the halfway mark between mine & his house, I pulled over and cried.

Thing about Jason is, he can make my worst day seem great.

But he can also make my best seem horrible.

* * *

Over the next two months, me and Jason barely talked.

Our friends stayed out of it. That's what I like about them. They're not nosy.

When I was 36 weeks along, I bumped into Jason on the track field.

"Uh... Hey." I said.

"Hi." He said. I hate akward moments.

"So... How's munchkin?" Jason asked, pounting to my stomach.

"Good. 36 weeks." I said, patting my stomach."

"Cool." He said, nodding. We were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." We both said, suddenly. I smiled.

"Look, I over reacted. And I'm sorry." Jason sulked.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry I over reacted too." I said.

"So we're good?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

He hugged me, and I hugged back. Then I kissed him.

"You know people are watching right?" He asked, grinning.

"They'll live." I smirked, as we continued kissing.

I could here our friends gasp.

"Aww!" Kimmie awwed.

"It's about time!" David scoffed.


	10. Sometime in the next 18 years

"I'm so glad you too are dating! I've been waiting for this since like seventh grade!" Kimmie squeeled.

I grinned, my head on Jason's shoulder.

"It's about time too. You can play dad to the munchkin." Mark said, pointing to my stomach.

Me and Jason sniggered. If only they knew...

"What? What's so funny?" Kimmie asked, confused.

"It's your kid! Isn't it?" David gasped.

Me and Jason just continued to smile.

Kimmie's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mark asked.

"Too avoid akward questions." Jason said.

"Do you plan to tell your folks?" Kimmie asked.

"Sometime in the next 18 years." I shrugged.

"Coolness!" Kimmie cried, hugging me.

* * *

A week later, Jason and me were driving to red lobster.

Kimmie, Mark, & David were already waiting for us.

We were celebrating. The baby, and me & Jason finally dating.

"So, excited?" Jason asked.

I hate it when he drives in the dark.

"I guess. Not really sure. Jason!" I yelped.

He swerved, trying to avoid hitting the deer, but instead crashed into a tree.

We were panting, trying to catch our breath.

"You okay?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded.

Jason got out of his seat, and went to the front of the car.

"She's totalled!" He groaned.

I watched as he walked around, his phone in his hand.

He walked back over to the car.

"No service." He sighed.

"Jason?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah Dally?" Jason asked.

"I think my water just broke..." I said.


	11. What the hell kinda name is Cayson

"Oh fuck!" Jason groaned.

I hissed, getting a contraction. God this hurts!

"Can you get out of your seat?" He asked.

"I'm not walking anywhere!" I yelped.

"Wasn't gonna make you! If you can get out, get in the back seat." Jason explained.

Luckilly, I was able to move. I climbed in the back seat.

"Take of your pants. Unless you plan to deliver with them on." Jason said.

I pulled down my pants, and tossed them onto the floor.

"You're gonna have to push." Jason told me.

"Why?" I groaned.

"I can see the head!" Jason cried.

I pushed and pushed and pushed.

Finally, I heard cries.

"Here he is." Jason said, holding our son up, so I could see him.

"Aww!" I cried.

Jason grabbed his pocket knife, and cut the umbelical cord.

He sat him in his lap, and took off his jacket.

He wrapped the baby in the jacket, and handed him to me.

"Hey cutie. You put us through hell these past few months." I smiled, resting his head on my chest.

"You look like your daddy." I said. Jason smirked.

"Wanna hold him?" I asked. Jason nodded & I handed over our son.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed. I noticed I was in a hospital gown.

"Hi. You're up. What would you like to name your baby?" A nurse asked me.

I thought for a minute or two.

* * *

"Cayson? What the hell kinda name is Cayson?" Courtney cried.

"I wanted to give a special name. Something that meant something." I explained.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Looking at his grandson with Duncan." Courtney told me.

* * *

**(NO POV)**

Trent and Duncan were staring at Cayson.

"He's too cute." Trent said.

"He's also my grankid." Duncan smirked.

"How do you know?" Trent asked, raising an eye brow.

"For one. He looks just like me, and my son. Two, his name's Cayson Matthew Griffin." Duncan said.

"So?" Trent scoffed, as the newborn stared at them.

"He was a fat kid." Trent said.

"Yup. Seven pounds." Duncan said.

"Do you seriously think he's Jason's?" Trent asked. Duncan nodded.

"Well, you're a cop. Get a DNA test done." Trent said.


	12. Congrats Grandma

I was still in bed, resting.

I wouldn't go back to school until March 1.

So until then, I get to bond with Cayson.

Cayson Matthew Griffin.

I wonder if my dad will notice he has Jason's last name?

"Sissy!" Lilian cried, as her and Cameron entered my hospital room.

"Hey Lilian!" I smiled, as my sister threw her arms around me.

"How's the baby?" Cameron asked.

"Good. Cayson's fine. He's in the nursery."

"It's a boy? Cool." Lilian said.

"Cayson?" Cameron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me." I growled.

"Sissy. You should get your hair cut." Lilian suggested.

"You should. Remember how Kayden used to pull your hair when she was little?" Cameron said.

"_She still is little._ But I think I will." I smiled.

"Can we see the baby?" Lilian asked.

"Sure. Cam, go find a nurse. Tell her I wanna see my baby." I said, sitting up.

A few minutes later, Cameron came back in, followed by a nurse with a blue bundle in her arms.

She handed me Cayson and left the room.

"He's adorable." Lilian said softly. Guess she remembered how to be quiet around newborns.

"We share a birthday. Me and him." Cameron said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"He was born yesterday, December 18 at 7:34 p.m. Same day as me. But I was born at 4:15 a.m." Cameron said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot your birthday Cam." I apologized.

"No prob. If I was eight months pregnant, I'd forget my birthday too." Cam said.

Dad walked in. He looked mad. Not pissed, but not jolly either.

"Cameron. Lilian. Can you please leave. I'd like to talk to Dallas." He said.

"Aww..." Lilian pouted, not wanting to leave.

"Now." Dad said, arms crossed.

"C'mon kid. I'll buy you something from the vending machine." Cameron said.

Dad shut the door behind them.

"Everything okay?" I asked, as Cayson cooed in my arms.

"Why did you lie to me for eight months?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About you not knowing the dad." He growled. Crap.

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked.

"For one, his last name. Two, he looks just like Jason. Three, DNA test." Dad said.

"You had a DNA test done on my baby?" I cried.

"Yeah... So?" Dad asked.

"Unbelievable." I scoffed.

"So why did you lie?" He asked, unfolding his arms.

"I was affraid you'd kill Jason. Then my baby really wouldn't have a father." I explained.

"Does Jason know he's the father?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"He was the only one who knew, up until about a week ago." I said.

"That's when you told your friends?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

* * *

**(NO POV)**

Duncan walked up to his wife, who was sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey Princess." Duncan said, sitting next to her.

"Hey." Courtney said, yawning.

"Guess what." Duncan said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"We're grandparents." Duncan said.

"Excuse me?" Courtney asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jason's the one who got Dallas pregnant. DNA proves it. Congrats Grandma." Duncan said.

Courtney gasped, eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Duncan nodded.

"His last name is Griffin as well." Duncan added.

"Oh dear lord. I'm gonna kill him." Courtney growled.


	13. He graduated with a 38 GPA

It was a year and a half later. Me and Jason were seniors, and Cayson was now 18 months old.

He's blonde- like me- and has his daddy's eyes.

In a week, we'll all graduate, and start our lives. Me, Jason, and Cayson are going to New Orleans.

Jason on a football schollarship; me on a music schollarship.

They've got places for students with kids to live on campus. We leave after the fourth of July.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor, my back against the front of the couch.

Cayson was about four yards away, playing with Kayden, who was now 2 1/2.

I was looking through the senior ads in my yearbook.

Senior ads are like words of wisdom parents give to the graduation seniors. I found mine.

_Dear Dallas,_

_A lot has happened to our family in the past 18 years._

_Even after your mother died, and Cayson was born, we still managed to get through it all._

_No matter what you do, I want you to know I will always be proud of you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I smiled. The phone rang, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Dally. I got a letter from the University. We got the apartment. They sent two keys. One for each of us." Jason said.

"That's great. I've got the major stuff packed- well not major stuff. Just stuff we won't need this very minute. Like Cayson's winter clothes. He doesn't need those."

"Dally?" Jason asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're babbling." Jason chuckled.

"I know." I sighed.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading my yearbook. Just got finished reading my senior ad." I said.

"Cool. Hey read mine." Jason said.

"Kay one sec. Have you gotten a chance to read it?" I asked.

"No. Didn't get a year book." Jason said.

"Want me to read it to you?" I asked.

"Nah. I gotta go. Mom's making me buy a suite for graduation. Ugh!" Jason groaned.

"Sorry. Love you." I giggled.

"Love you & Cayson too." Jason said, hanging up.

Cayson waddled over to me.

"Hi mama.'' He said, sitting on my lap.

"Hi guppy." I said.

Guppy is Cayson's nickname, since he likes to pretend he's a fish.

"Is daddy coming over?" He asked.

"No he's busy." I said.

"Oh." Cayson said, pouting.

"Hey. Wanna help me pick out a dress for graduation?" I asked.

"Okay!" Cayson cried.

"Can I help?" Kayden asked.

"Sure." I said, standing up. I carried Cayson up the stairs, and Kayden followed me.

* * *

"You look pretty momma!" Cayson said.

"You do sissy." Kayden said, agreeing.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

I was wearing the only black dress I owned. The same one I wore to mom's funeral.

On my feet, were black ballet flats. I can't walk more then three yards in heels, without falling.

"You should wear that?" Dad said, standing against the door frame.

I blushed, embarressed. Blushing was another of the few things I got from mom.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hi daddy." Kayden said.

"Hey grandpa." Cayson said.

"Hey." Dad said, ruffling Kayden's black hair.

"Your hair looks nice." He said.

Oh yeah, a week ago, I got my hair cut. It went from the middle of my back, to a couple inches above my shoulders.

Not as short as mom's. Just a couple inches longer.

"Thanks. God. Can't believe I'm a senior! When I got pregnant, never thought I'd finish my junior year! Now I'm graduating!" I cried, amazed.

"Yeah. With a 3.6 GPA." Dad added.

"I know! Not bad for a teen mom." I smirked.

Dad laughed.

"Think you can handle college?" Dad asked, sitting on my bed, next to Kayden.

"Yeah. My classes are at night. Jason's are during the day. So Cayson was someone he knows to watch him. And anytime we're both busy, there's a daycare." I said, putting on my Cresent High hoodie.

Dad nodded.

"We'll be fine. You worry too much." I told him, hands on my hips.

"I know. But it's a dad's job to worry about his kids. Mainly his oldest. Especially when it's a girl." Dad smirked.

"That's sweet. No stop worrying." I cried.

"Never." Dad said, leaving.

After he left, I realized I didn't read Jason's senior ad.

I grabbed my year book, and flipped through the pages, before I finally found it.

_Dear Jason Duncan Griffin,_

_I couldn't be more proud of you! _

_Even after welcoming your son, you still managed to keep your 4.0 grade point average._

_I hope you can do the same for college, and hopefully Cayson will follow in his father's footsteps._

_Best of luck in your future._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

I smirked; Jason graduated with a 3.8 GPA. God Courtney's guilble.

* * *

It was a month later. Me and Jason had our diplomas. We were packing the u-haul and saying goodbye.

"God! I'm gonna miss you!" Kimmie said, hugging me tight.

"Me too!" I said.

It was sad; we wouldn't see eachother much anymore.

David was going to North Carolina; Mark was staying in Toronto; and Kimmie was going to New York.

And me & Jason were going to New Orleans.

"We'll keep in touch." Mark said, him and David putting in Jason's crib.

"Mark's right." Jason said, putting in a box labled fragile.

"Are you sure you've got everything packed?" Courtney asked, Cayson on her hip.

"Yes mom." Jason groaned.

"You have snacks for Cayson? And enough money for gas?" She asked.

"Yes mom." Jason said. I could tell he was getting mad.

"Do you have clean-" Jason cut her off.

"Yes mom! I've got clean underwear! Quit worrying!" Jason yelped.

"I was going to ask if you ad clean diapers for Cayson but okay." She laughed.

Me and the others laughed, as Jason's face went red.

"Ooh! Gotta give you something Jason." Courtney said, handing Cayson to Duncan, then dragging Jason into the house.

**(NO POV)**

"What mom?" Jason groaned, as Courtney shut the door.

She took a box from her pocket and handed it her son.

Jason opened it, and saw a diamond ring.

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me when I was 12, after my dad left. You better give it to Dallas before Cayson enter's kindergarden. Or I'll kill you." Courtney growled.

"Yes mom. Anything else?" Jason asked.

Courtney hugged him. Jason hugged her back.

"Be careful. Okay. Me and your father having drunk sex might've been a mistake. But I don't regret what came out of it. Not for one second. Never have; never will." Courtney said.

Jason smirked, remembering the only reason his parents got married was because his mom was pregnant with him.

"Got it mom." Jason said, as they went back outside.

* * *

**(Dallas POV)**

We were all ready to go. Everything was packed, and Cayson was in his carseat.

"Bye sissy!" Lilian and Kayden said, hugging me.

"Bye you guys." I said, hugging them back.

"See ya Dallas." Cameron said.

"See ya little bro. Hold up the fort; you're the oldest now." I said, bumping fists with him.

Without warning, Cameron hugged me.

I hugged back, since Cameron wasn't known for his hugs.

"You take care of my daughter. Got it." I heard dad tell Jason.

"Yes sir!" Jason gulped. I giggled.

"C'mon. We best get going if were to get to the boarder by seven." I said, hugging my dad.

We got in the van and drove away.

* * *

When we got to the cemetary, I made Jason stop.

"One last goodbye." I said, getting out.

I walked to my mom's grave.

"Hey mom. I graduated!" I laughed, fighting back tears.

"This'll be the last time I get to talk to you for awhile. Jason's gonna take good care of me. So don't you worry. I'll be fine." I said.

"I love you. And don't worry about dad. He's fine. Him and a coworker have actually had a few dates. Nothing major." I said.

"Well, I gotta go. Again. Love you. And Kayden, Lilian, and Cameron miss you too. We all do." I said, walking back to the van.

Jason didn't ask anything as I buckled in, and we drove away, leaving everything we knew behind.


End file.
